


Are A Messed Up But Happy Family

by Captain_Twinkie



Series: In A World Where We... [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Twinkie/pseuds/Captain_Twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Having a contest to see who can win more stuffed animals/toys at an arcade, after which they go outside to give away their prizes to random children and have fun making them smile.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are A Messed Up But Happy Family

"We're ordering in." Tony demanded, foot tapping on the pavement but considering he was still donning the Iron Man suit, it was a very loud metallic rhythm and Hawkeye, who was close to his side, winced and side-stepped him. The others were scattered around each other in a loose circle, various states of defeat lining in their expressions or postures. Tony could see that they were mostly exhausted rather than injured and he let the face plate of his suit slide up so he could see clearly without all of the warnings JARVIS was showing him on the HUD. The damage was the best they could do this time around since it seemed the Hulk wasn't in the mood to smash, but more helpful on containing the disaster to just a few blocks and not half of the city. With Hawkeye and Thor, Iron Man had zapped the strays of whatever the last villain had sic on them today. The so-called villain wasn't anything worthy of broadcasting over the news since it was an 18 year old high-school drop out and he was already in SHIELD custody. Most likely waiting on his parents. 

"I could really use new scenery." Natasha dusted off the dirt on her skin tight suit and raised an eyebrow at Tony who grumbled. 

"I agree." Bruce shrugged, clutching the front of his ripped pants, his glasses were smudged and hair all disarrayed. Honestly, Steve's hair wasn't looking much better after he threw off his cowl in the middle of ramming his shield into one of the robot-midgets' face. 

But damn was the sight of Steve looking dirty and panting causing Tony's mouth to water.

"We just got done fighting all of those...whatever-things and-" 

"Tony." Steve sighed, running a bright red gloved hand over his face, barely suppressing a yawn. "We're going home to shower, maybe nap and then we're all going out." His startling bright blue eyes tracked over each teammate who in return nodded and began searching for their own ways back to the tower. 

"Fine." Tony grumbled and let his face plate slide back into place. Without warning, he wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and took towards the sky when he knew Steve wasn't going to fall to his death. "7 sharp, guys." He barked into the team comm. before shutting it off completely and flying home. 

Here was the thing; Steve and Tony's relationship was a complicated one. Not complicated in the way of they weren't on the same level or something. More of, they liked each other but decided dancing around it like shy middle schoolers was the best way to go. 

It was totally Steve's fault, if you asked Tony. The guy was too damn polite and maybe too in love with Tony..

Okay, that last one probably wasn't true. But really, Steve didn't ever come up to Tony and say "Hey, I like you. Let's go make out." Nope. And what was Tony going to do? He was going to sit there and wait. And watch Steve fight crime, get dirty, command and strut in those delicious tight blue pants and red boots...Tony had a suit kink. Who didn't when it came to Captain Look-At-My-Great-Firm-Ass America. Those bright red gloves and boots really was the cherry on top for Tony. Could he be lusting over a color? Wow. That's just-

Anyway. Tony and Steve's relationship was based on hot stares and muttered words of want. 

No kissing, licking, touching or having Tony drool all over Steve in his bright red boots. Nothing, nada. 

Let's face it, they were both stupid because for one, Steve was basically new to relationships and especially so when involved with a man. Tony's excuse (which was still lame since Pepper and him had broken up more than two years ago) was that he was afraid he'd fuck everything up. You couldn't fuck up anything if you never started to date someone, right?

So both men just let it stay the way it had for 8 months now; stare, fantasize and sleep in separate beds. 

Until later that afternoon as Tony stepped out of the shower, feeling brand new and even more sleepy, froze in front of his bed to see none other than Steve sprawled out on the left side of Tony's bed. There couldn't have been a mistake because well, Tony's door was coded and all of their doors were different. 

It really was too good to be true that a half naked Steve was laying in his bed. 

"Stop staring." Came the sleep rough voice of said person. Steve's eyes were opened and looking straight at the brunette and Tony tried for a carefree smile. Tony figured Steve wasn't going to move from his bed anytime soon and the clock read 5:12 so he assumed a nap was in order. He plopped down next to Steve and let out a loud moan of relief. Aching muscles started to relax further and his eyes were already starting to droop when he felt the left side dip and a heavily muscled but extremely warm arm rest snuggly over his stomach. Tony really wanted to speak, to turn his head and finally initiate kissing or _something_ but he was dropping off to sleep within the next second. 

****

"Bonanza?" Clint repeated for the fifth time. 

"Say that one more time." Loki growled, fingers tightening in a gesture that everyone was starting to recognize of him readying his magic. 

"We have yet to eat here. This seems like a wondrous place to dine!" Thor grinned, happy as ever after sneaking in a cat nap. Tony was certain the entire tower was full of sleeping superheroes (and Loki) for at least an hour. Everyone was bright eyed and bushy tailed. Loki, well, if he was half cat, his tail would defiantly be bushy and not in a good way. The former God of Chaos was a part of the Avengers since about a year ago and oddly enough, he was partly forgiven and surprisingly enough, no one cared that Thor was his....lover. Apparently Loki was adopted and that just-

You know what, it's just a long complicated story. 

"It's the last one open." Tony shrugged, glancing over at Steve who was smiling at the large building before them. "It's not like a 5 star restaurant but-"

"Tony." Steve said softly holding open the door for the genius. It was sweet and worth the chorus of 'aw's' from their friends behind them. "We'll like it, promise." Tony tried not to shudder when Steve's fingers skimmed lightly over the back of his hand as he moved past. 

And so it was a joyous night of showing the two God's what a buffet meant and that 'no, you don't get to carry four plates, Thor!' but it was entertaining to say the least. Their table was two shoved together beside the rock formation of a weird fountain. Basically, it was a group of weird children stealing each others food and threatening someone to stop switching the drinks around. 

"How many coins do you think are in there?" Clint leaned back in his chair, one of his ankles locked around Natasha's seat so he didn't fall back. It was a lot of trust between them for that. The archer was peering into the fountain, blue water sloshing into the base where they could see coins of various colors and sizes lying on the bottom. 

"Enough for wishes of multiple children to go to waste." Loki answered drily. He was stabbing his fork through Thor's bowl of peaches. Thor was smiling fondly at the other God. 

"Loki, I hope you never have kids." Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead. Loki just looked up and smiled devilishly. 

"I suppose this is a bad time, hm?" 

The table went silent but Loki began to laugh and even Natasha looked a bit shocked then she smiled too. 

Sometimes Loki was just too dry for everyone. 

"Bruce." Clint called, "Gimme a penny." 

Bruce, who was swirling ice cream into a milkshake, raised an uninterested eyebrow over at him. 

"That's a waste of time."

Clint pouted and turned his puppy dog eyes towards Natasha who crossed her arms in defiance. 

Beside Tony, Steve was standing up and digging through his pockets for spare change, no doubt, but his eyes weren't on the fountain, they were across the room by the front doors. Where the claw machines were. Dazzling with their yellow and red lights and colorful stuffed animals. 

In that instant, everyone had spotted where Steve was going and rushed after him, digging into their own wallets for coins and dollar bills. Tony watched, amused and made sure he paid the bill for their dinner before joining them. 

Clint, it seemed, had somehow took his turn and was maneuvering the claw over a pink zebra in the middle. He was biting his lip while Bruce, Steve and Thor were pressed against the windows, eyes wide with excitement. 

"No, no!" Thor shouted suddenly, "You are too far left, my friend!"

Clint bit his lip and barely tapped the steering stick to the right. The timer hit zero and lowered, grasping gently at the stuffed animal. Tony had just walked over when the claw dropped the zebra in the holding chamber and Clint fished it out, whooping loudly and grinning like a five year old. 

"Beat that, bitches!" Clint cooed, smashing his face against the zebra and without a warning, handed it to Natasha with a sweet smile. 

For the second time that night, the red headed assassin smiled and took the offered gift. Handling it like it was thin glass and damn, Tony wanted a photo of that shit. 

Sadly, he couldn't admire this rare sight because it was Thor's turn with Bruce and Steve trying to help him. 

Tony was afraid Thor was going to slam his magic hammer into the glass when the claw slipped on the stuffed elephant. 

"Wanna bet I get three animals in a row?" Clint was practically bouncing on his heels as he watched both Steve and Loki fail at getting animals. 

"Shut up, mortal. I am trying to retrieve this puny insignificant reptilian creature!" Loki hissed but the claw missed and without a second wasted, Loki's hands began to glow a rather worrying shade of lime green and the lizard creature was rolling until it landed into the chamber and Thor snatched it up with a foolish grin. 

"That's cheating!" Clint went to swipe at the creature in Thor's overly large hands. 

"Silence before that hand finds itself wedged in the glass of that horrid machine."

Clint scowled but moved away. 

Steve huffed as he lost again, trying his best not to look so upset. 

Yet Tony saw it, gently pressing in and sticking money in the slot. Clint wasn't the only one that had moves, Tony thought with a smirk. He spotted the animal Steve had his eyes one for the last two games and latched onto it. His tongue poked out between his teeth and he was sure everyone was holding their breath. Steve's prize was larger and stuck but that wasn't an issue for Tony fucking Stark. 

Just as the timer hit zero and the claw descended, Tony snuck a glance over at Steve who wasn't even looking at his prize, instead blue eyes were locked with Tony's. The secretive smile was almost a hundred times better than his bright one; it was just for Tony. 

The look reflecting was enough to shoot through his heart and make it skip multiple times, skin flushing at such an intense expression and meaning. 

The door to the chamber flapped to announce the prize was inside, waiting. 

Tony retrieved it and couldn't help but start laughing hysterically. 

A red, white and blue teddy bear. 

"Jesus, that's so sickening sweet that I sort of hate you." Clint whined somewhere to their left. Tony handed it to the blonde with a shy wink, enjoying the sudden blush starting at Steve's cheeks and went back to kicking Clint's ass on gathering a couple more animals. 

One hour later found each Avenger holding at least two animals/dolls in their arms. 

Clint and Tony high fived; silently admiring the other for their awesomeness. 

Outside in the parking lot, they all hung around to chat, the moon was bright and the weather was warm still. 

Loki was leaning against Thor's side, carefree and relaxed, fingers clutched at the unicorn he was peering at. 

"Iron Man?" A quiet but excited voice questioned after Natasha and Bruce had switched animals behind Clint's back. 

Tony, startled, looked down to see a few kids around 10 and 13 staring up at them with notebooks in their hands. Their smiles were innocent and it never failed to stroke Tony's ego at how much children admired him. 

"Hey, kids. What can I do for you?" He knelt and noticed his friends gathering around him, curious. 

"C-can we have your autographs?" The small boy asked, then looked at the other adults. "Everyone."

"Sure!" Bruce was chuckling and leaned down when a little girl approached with a pony filled folder. 

"What's with the stuffed animals?" One of the kids, who was the oldest questioned, eyes bright with laughter. Natasha looked at her hand to the toy and shrugged. 

"Won them. Would you like mine?" 

Today was just full of Natasha surprises. 

The 13 year old blushed at being talked directly to from the assassin and nodded sheepishly. Natasha moved forward as harmless as possible and handed over the lion. 

Just as his fingers grasped the lion, all the other kids looked up expectantly. Each Avenger shared a knowing look and handed their winnings over to the kids. Sharing smiles and laughter with each child. It was hard not to be happy when an innocent soul was beaming up at you like you just saved their life. 

Tony was shaking the hand of the oldest kid, who saluted him, who would've known, when he spotted one of the kids handing Steve his patriotic bear back with a shaking head.

He heard Steve ask why the kid didn't want it. 

Then, "Because I saw Iron Man fight for it for you." The kid answered with a determined expression. 

Steve's smile was soft and tender, "Thank you." He whispered. 

"You're welcome, Captain." And just like the eldest kid did to Tony, the boy before him saluted Steve with his chest puffed out and ran off with a giggle. 

Steve was staring down at the bear even when Tony approached. 

"Hey," Tony chimed in softly, "You okay, soldier?"

Steve turned his eyes to Tony and embraced the shorter man with all his might (okay, less because Steve would probably crush Tony if he didn't hold back). Tony huffed an embarrassed laugh but accepted the hug, nuzzling into the fabric of Steve's button up and just...basked in the warmth. 

When Steve pulled away, mouth opened to speak, Tony kissed him. It was lightening fast and left Steve blinking rapidly before engulfing Tony in the hottest, most adorable kiss ever. In the middle of the parking lot. Where about a hundred people could see them. 

Where the Avengers were cat-calling from the limo. 

"Thank you." Steve whispered against his lips and Tony grinned, feeling the softness of the bear he got Steve pressed between their chests.


End file.
